


forever yours

by majiburger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, yes one of them dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majiburger/pseuds/majiburger
Summary: two words: iwaoi angst[written as a challenge to see if i could make people feel things with less than 210 words]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/ Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	forever yours

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a tweet thread (@/atsumuserves yall) but its 1AM, so its the best time for me to make a bad decision and post it here >:)

iwaizumi gazes softly at him. oikawa's sleeping face was peaceful, the creases between his brows gone, the lines around his eyes more relaxed. 

beauty. that's what he was.

iwaizumi's eyes trace the graceful curve of oikawa's lips, an action he had performed so many times in his life, that he could now picture it with perfect clarity in his mind. he casts his vision across the silky, gorgeous brown curls. he remembers the effort oikawa puts into his hair everyday, and his mouth quirks at the corner. he takes in every single detail of his lover's face, never leaving him for even the smallest fraction of a second.

time slows, and he feels his heart pound and

beat and

shatter into infinite pieces

as he watches the lid of the casket close. he desperately blinks the tears in his eyes away, hating himself, loathing himself for even wasting a moment he could have spent remembering oikawa.

as he watches, the coffin lowers into the ground.

as he watches, a part of his soul crumples into itself, as his life, his love, his reason for existing disappears slowly beneath the dirt.

time stands still, as he whispers, "goodbye, tooru."

and finally. finally, he allows his tears to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> if this tugged at your heartstrings, leave a kudo!  
> if it didnt, share ur secret. how are u resistant against iwaoi angst >://///


End file.
